The goal of this study is to prospectively evaluate the effect of standard oral Terbutaline therapy on glucose tolerance in pregnancy. The results of this study may greatly influence both standard recommendations for glucose intolerance screening in the select group of patients taking oral terbutaline as well as question the risk vs benefits for prolonged therapy.